


A Rough Day

by lavendertears78



Series: Adventures of Parenting [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children of Characters, M/M, Maki has a rough day, Temper Tantrums, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertears78/pseuds/lavendertears78
Summary: Hanamaki has a rough day with his kids.Sorry I really suck at summaries.*Rated mature for adult language*I PROMISE IM UPDATING PLEASE DON'T HATE ME
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Adventures of Parenting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752088
Kudos: 51





	A Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second multi-chapter fic for this series! This story happens in tandem with 'Misunderstandings' it's just about Maki's day instead. So I hope you enjoy it!

They lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It had been ten minutes since their alarm went off, but they silently agreed to not get up and start their day. So, they lay in the darkness of their bedroom in the rare silence of their house. 

"You know," Issei starts as he turns his head towards his husband. "I'd totally fuck you right now if you wouldn’t wake up the kids." Maki doesn’t need to look to know that there's a smug smile plastered on his husband's face. 

"Who said I even want you to fuck me right now?" He asks sitting up on his elbow.

"Don’t even act like if the kids weren't here you wouldn’t be begging me to fuck you into the mattress right now." 

"Then don’t act like you don’t want to be balls deep in me right now while I'm screaming your name." It was Maki's turn to smirk now. 

"You do have a great ass," he turns his gaze back to the ceiling as Maki hums in agreement. "I really don’t want to go to work today," he sighs as he rolls over to wrap his arms around Maki. 

"I mean, you could always call out. You have like over three hundred hours of sick leave to use up." he turns to pull Issei into his chest as he waits for the reply he knows he's going to get. 

"I can't," he sighs against Maki's chest. "We have an important client coming in today and I need my team to be prepped and motivated in order to make this deal go through. Then we have a huge international meeting with our sister companies in the States, Europe, and Korea along with headquarters to discuss our performance this year and if we need to change things." He wraps his arms tighter around Maki as he continues,  
"Then there are about fifty interviews scheduled today to pick some new interns and I just can't leave Iwaizumi to do it by himself, he's already got so much on his plate."

Maki runs his hands up and down Issei's back to try and loosen the tension that has built up there the past few weeks. "I know, trust me I know. I'd never ask you to skip out on work when you have such important things going on. But I think you should put in for some time off. Maybe soon? You've been overworking yourself and it's really not healthy. Plus, you could use the time with the kids and we can always take some time for ourselves too since our anniversary is in a few weeks." He feels Issei relax against him and hopes that he will listen to him this time. 

"Yeah, that would be nice. I could probably do that. Take the week of our anniversary off. It falls on a Saturday this year so we could spend the week with the kids and see about spending the weekend together? We'd have to find someone to watch the kids though." 

The smile on Maki's face couldn’t be bigger, "Don’t worry about the kids, I'll find someone. Any ideas on what you wanted to do for the weekend? We could go out of town or just go out to dinner?" 

Issei hums as he gets up from the bed, "Honestly babe we don’t need to do anything fancy. I'd be happy to just stay at home and spend time with you and we could always just cook something together for dinner like we used too. But if you want to go ou-" 

"No that sounds perfect," the amount of happiness and excitement forming inside Maki's chest can't be healthy. 

"Are you sure you'll be able to take off work though?" 

Maki only shrugs, "Even if I can't, I work from home so I'll still be here." 

"Fair point," Issei says as he walks into the bathroom. "I'm going to shower, do you want to join?" 

"No, I've got a few e-mails I need to get started on," He says as he crawls out of bed. 

"Alright," Issei cracks the door closed as he goes to turn the shower on but Maki opens it again. He turns to his husband with a grin, "Changed your mind?" 

Maki rolls his eyes, "I'm brushing my teeth." 

Issei laughs and steps into the shower. 

Maki walks out of their bedroom and downstairs to his office. There was a new advertisement that the company he worked for had been planning and he needed to get started on an e-mail on how the public and their clients had responded to the last one. As well as send the marketing team his opinions on their latest project. This would all be so much easier in an office meeting instead of emails but this was his decision so that his kids weren't in daycare all day. Issei had protested in the beginning, but as the reality of being a father came crashing down around him, he had second thoughts. And sure enough, as soon as Makiko was born, Issei told him he couldn't imagine going through a full workday knowing she was in someone else's care. It was a rough transition at first, they had both taken leave to care for her in the first few months. But eventually, Issei had to go back to work and Maki was left with the struggle of caring for their daughter while working from home. 

But now, seven years later, with two kids, he didn't regret his decision at all. He could juggle his kids and successfully complete a full day's work no problem. 

He had just started typing out his e-mail to the marketing team when Issei peeked his head into his office. 

"Hey, do you want some coffee?" 

"Yeah coffee would be nice," He smiled up at his husband, who returned the smile and ducked back out of the doorway. 

Maki glanced at the clock, five-fifty, Issei would be leaving in a few minutes and then he'd have an hour to himself before he woke his kids up. Maybe he could crack out the majority of his work before they even woke up. It was Friday, so he didn't have much to do besides the two important e-mails. If he stayed focused he could probably even finish before lunch. 

Issei came back in with a cup of coffee and a plate with toast on it. He set them down on the desk and went behind Maki's chair to wrap his arms around him. 

"You didn't have to bring me toast," Maki smiled as he leaned back in his chair. 

"I know you wouldn't eat anything if I didn't," he mumbled into his hair. 

Maki ran his hands up Issei's arms and tilted his head up to meet him for a kiss. It was meant to be a quick one but Issei never was one for a quick kiss goodbye, so he took his time, spinning Maki's chair around so that he could deepen the kiss. 

Issei eventually pulled away, but only slightly so he could look Maki in the eyes, "I love you." 

Maki smiled up at him, "I love you too." 

His husband smiled back at him as he spun his chair back around and walked over to the doorway. 

"I'll see you tonight," he called over his shoulder as he walked out to grab his keys. 

"Alright," Maki replied as he turned his attention back to his computer. 

He had a feeling that today would be a good day. Issei was finally going to take some time off and he had more than enough time to get his work done before the end of the day. Today was going to be a breeze. 

He'd been working for fifteen minutes when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw that it was Tooru, of course. Apparently. He had the same haunch that it was going to be a good day. 

Maki ended up getting lost in the group chat, completely forgetting his email. It only took Shigeru's kids waking up for him to realize that it was six forty-five and Makiko would be getting up soon and that he hadn't even finished his first email. He set his phone down and turned his attention to his computer screen again. Maybe he could get the majority done before he had to make breakfast.

The creak of the stairs had him shifting his gaze to the clock, six-fifty, it'd only been five minutes. Getting up from his chair he left his office and was met at the bottom of the stairs by his daughter groggily rubbing at her eyes. 

"Morning Daddy," She said softly.

"Morning sweetheart," he ran his hand through the soft, strawberry blonde curls on her head as she hugged his waist. "Hungry?" 

She nodded as he led her into the kitchen to start making breakfast. She sat down at the table and rested her head on her arms as her dad filled the electric kettle and poured oatmeal into two bowls.

Maki glanced at the clock and figured it was still too early to wake Isao up, deciding he'd wake him up after he finished breakfast. But as he clicked the button on the electric kettle he heard his son yell from upstairs. He guessed he wasn't sleeping in today either. 

"Daddy?" The young boy called out.

"Down here," He called back. There were loud footsteps pounding upstairs, "Isao don't run down the stairs!" 

The pounding continued and then there was a small yell and a loud thud as his son hit the floor. 

"I'm okay!" 

Maki closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened them and looked to his daughter who had a line of sight to her little brother. 

"Is he actually okay?" 

She lifted her head up from her arms blinking towards the stairs, "he's alive," then dropped her head back down. Immediately after, the small boy bound into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. He looked around but as soon as he saw his dad his smile faded. 

"Where's Daddy?" He asked looking around as if he might be hiding somewhere. 

"He's at work Isao, it's Friday," Maki answered as he poured hot water over the oatmeal in the bowls he'd laid out. 

"What." His five-year-old sounded exasperated.

Maki brought the bowls to the table, Makiko took hers gratefully but Isao was still standing in the entrance of the kitchen. 

"What do you mean it's Friday?" He asked irritated.

"I mean it's Friday, the day before Saturday." Maki looked towards his son, who was glaring back at him.

"No your wrong, it's supposed to be Saturday." 

"Well I don’t know what world you're living in but it's Friday here bud." He pulled his son's chair out and went to pick him up to place him there but he ripped his arm out of his dad's hand. 

"No! I don’t believe you!" Isao yelled. 

"Hey, you do not need to yell at me." Maki went to pick him up again but he moved out of his reach. 

"But you're lying! It's Saturday!" He was glaring up at his dad as he yelled. 

Great. So that's how this morning was going to go. So much for it being a good day Tooru. 

"Would you just shut up and eat your breakfast," His sister glared at him. 

"Makiko don’t talk to your brother like that." Maki kept his voice calm as he crouched down to his son's level, "Isao why are you so upset about this? It'll be Saturday tomorrow." 

"Because Daddy is supposed to be home to play with me!" 

Oh. Fuck him then I guess. 

"Isao stop yelling. Your dad has to work today but he will be home tomorrow to play with you." 

"This isn't fair!" The young boy screamed and stomped his foot. 

Maki was losing his patience, "Isao this is the last time I am going to tell you to stop yelling. Now please come sit down and eat your breakfast." He went to grab his son's hand to lead him over to his chair but his son smacked his hand away. Maki's eyes widened, then narrowed at his son. "Sit in your chair. Now." 

"No!" 

"Isao stop being a baby, Dad will be home tonight anyway," Makiko said around a mouth of oatmeal. This only made things worse. 

"I'm not a baby!" 

"That is enough Isao!" Maki said sternly, "You're going in time out until you can calm down." 

This only sent his five-year-old into a rage, that got worse as Maki picked him up to bring him to his room. His son was kicking and thrashing in his arms working himself up so much he was beginning to scream and cry. 

When he finally got him to his room and sat on his bed, the boy was glaring at his dad through his tears. 

"You are going to stay here until you can calm down," Maki said as he walked out and headed for the stairs.

"I hate you!" Isao screamed and slammed his door shut. 

Maki whipped around and walked back towards Isao's room. He opened the door and was met with more glares and tears from his son. Maki walked in and set him back on his bed, fixing him with a glare of his own. 

"Matsukawa Isao, you do not get to slam your door and yell at me over something that I cannot control. I realize that you are upset that your father isn't here today but he will be here tomorrow." Isao's breath was still shaky but Maki could tell he was starting to calm down. "Now, you are going to sit here until you are ready to come down and behave okay?" The boy nodded but started to cry again. 

Maki stood up to walk away again but stopped when Isao wrapped his arms around his leg and cried into it. 

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed. 

Maki sighed and picked him up and sat down on his bed holding him, "It's okay Isao." 

"I-I don't h-hate y-you," he said through hiccupped breaths. 

"I know," Maki reassured him as he soothed him. "But you need to calm down alright?" 

Isao nodded into his shoulder and Maki shifted him out of his arms. 

"Alright, I'm going to go downstairs. You can come back down once you've stopped crying okay?" 

Isao nodded again and wiped the tears from his face. 

Maki sighed as he made his way down the stairs. This was not how he wanted his morning to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Updates for this will be slow, about once a week and I'll cap the chapters once I know how many there will be. Come see me on Tumblr if you'd like, under the same name: Lavendertears78


End file.
